Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to electronic devices that may control other electronic devices or systems.
Discussion of the Related Art
The progress of information technology led to development of information devices that may exchange information through wired/wireless communications.
Recently, Internet-of-Things (IoT) technologies attract lots of attention and vigorous research is underway for technology that may allow a system to control other systems. What is demanded is controllers that enable one system to other multiple systems or that may control a plurality of systems all together.